friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With A Chick And A Duck
"The One With A Chick And A Duck" is the twenty-first episode of the third season of Friends, which aired on April 17, 1997. Plot After watching the news, Joey decides to adopt a baby chick for Chandler. Chandler is not too crazy about the chick until he spends an entire day taking care of it. He then lashes out with Joey, much like a married couple does, about how he's not spending enough time with the chick and that its arrival is only the cause of a lot of fighting between the two. Chandler resolves to take the chick back, but not only fails to return it (because he finds out that they would kill her if nobody else is willing to adopt here), but comes home with a duck. The two now have to care about a chick and a duck, becoming a running gag on the show. Joey and Chandler also becomes fashion models to as the new Ant and Dec At the Moondance diner, Monica has to start working on roller blades, so she practices with Phoebe and Rachel outside the coffeehouse. Monica slips and falls on Rachel, who hurts her ribs. Pete, returning from Japan, brings Monica some hotel toiletries and some huge news for her - he wants her to be the head-chef at his new restaurant. Monica literally falls off at the news, slipping off her roller blades. Monica, however, is reluctant to work at his restaurant because she fears he's doing this out of love for her, but he blows her off by telling her he met someone else. Phoebe hears the whole conversation between Monica and Pete, and deducts that Pete made up the woman because he's still in love with Monica. Pete makes her promise not to tell Monica, which promise she keeps. After inspecting the kitchens, Monica accepts the job. Pete, however, gets a whiff from her head. Monica works out that he still loves her (which he soon reveals to her) and rejects the job. Pete doesn't let her go without a kiss. However, Monica soon discovers that that kiss is all it takes to start looking at Pete in a totally different light, and she starts making out with him. Ross obtains a part in a panel for the Discovery Channel, and he's really excited about it. He keeps asking the guys for advice on what he should wear, with mixed criticism. When he sees Rachel in pain due to the fall from Monica, he helps her get ready for the dinner she has with her work colleagues. When it turns out that Rachel is in too much pain to go anywhere, he takes her to the hospital, canceling his appearance on the Discovery Channel in the process. He doesn't tell Rachel of this until after their hospital visit, but when he does, Rachel tells him that it's the sweetest thing he's done. Ross tells her to get some sleep. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courtney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Jon Favreau - Pete Becker James Michael Tyler - Gunther Crew Directed By: Michael Lembeck Written By: Chris Brown Trivia *At the beginning of the episode Gunther brings Rachel a cocoa outside of Central Perk, even though it's against the rules. In The One With Frank Jr. Gunther sends Rachel outside to get the cup Phoebe had outside. Of course, since Gunther is in love with Rachel, it can be assumed that if he would break the rules for anybody, it would be for Rachel. *When Joey brings Chandler the chick and cuddles it in his arms, Chandler exclaims "easy Lennie". This is a reference to the Nobel-Prize winning novel Of Mice and Men", written by John Steinbeck, where Lennie has an obsession over soft objects and loves to cuddle them in his arms. *This is the last appearance of the diner in the show; Monica quits her job there to work at Pete's restaurant. Goofs *When Ross came to ask Joey and Chandler which suit was the better he was holding the brown one with his right and the blue one in his left hand. But in the next scene, the brown one was in the left and the blue one in the right. *Goof: In the tag scene, Joey and Chandler put the chick in the bath, but it's still able to chirp even though it is supposed to be under water. *Goof: Also in the tag scene, despite previously assuming the chick is a "she", which they do up until "The One With the Embryos", Joey refers to the Chick as a "him" when telling Chandler to (unwittingly) leave it drowning. *Goof: When Joey comes in with the shoebox containing the chick, it looks like a normal box. But when Joey takes the lid off, we can see the chick's entire body. The chick must be elevated by something in the box. *When Monica is coming to Pete in the first scene in the restaurant, a mat is visible for Monica to fall on later. * When Ross goes and sits out in the hallway with the duck, in the bottom right corner you can see where the set's hallway floor stops and the cement of the behind the scenes begins. * After Joey gives Chandler the chick, Chandler spends an entire day taking care of her. When Joey comes in from work, he is wearing a black shirt with blue, yellow, and red stripes and Chandler is wearing a green shirt. They talk about the chick and end up deciding they can't keep her anymore. Chandler tells Joey that he'll take the chick back to the store the next day. The next time we see them, Chandler and Joey are wearing the same shirts that they were wearing the previous day. This is shown when Joey says to Chandler "I thought you were going to take her back to the store today.", showing that is it in fact the next day. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Friends